


Summer Dance

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, For the sake of argument - eighth grade, M/M, Promposal, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It takes him weeks to work up the courage.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Dance

It takes him weeks to work up the courage.

From the moment Lena announced the summer dance, Connor’s been battling with his alternately with his fear and guilt.

But he’s done. He wants to be with Jude, and he hates the thought of letting other people stop him any more.

—

He approaches Jude by his locker, and leans against the wall as he waits.

As Jude shuts his locker, Connor leans forward and places a soft kiss on his lips.

And as he pulls away, he takes Jude’s hands in his, and holds them between them.

“Jude… I’ve been thinking a lot about this, and I’m sorry it took me so long,” his voice catches, but he forces himself to look Jude in the eyes. “Will you go to the dance with me?”

The smile that spreads across his boyfriend’s face makes it all worth it.

“Of course I’ll go with you. If… If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want. I want to dance with you.”

“Cool.” Jude tries to retain an air of nonchalance, but the grin that threatens to split his face in two doesn’t help the façade. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

And Connor lets out a shaky breath as their lips meet.


End file.
